Let's Play a Game
by Gamerz227
Summary: A Konami fic (My favorite couple), my 3rd fic written. Rated K Plus. Technically has four chapters but I never split it up. Anyways, enjoy the story! feedback on it would be appreciated, as I'm a new writer :) Disclaimer: All rights for the Lucky Star series and picture used from the anime go to Kagami Yoshimizu and any companies that worked with him. Thanks for 400 views :'D


_Let's Play a Game_

_A Lucky Star Fan Fiction_

**Chapter 1:**

Kagami tossed and turned in her bed until around two in the morning. 'I guess I'll do some weekend homework…I can't get any sleep anyway.' She thought as she got up and walked sleepily to her desk. She turned on the light and began. Being as smart as she is, she managed to finish all of her homework within an hour.

Kagami sat there, staring at the picture of her, Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki they all took together for a few seconds before shutting the light back off and dragging herself into bed. For about another hour she rolled around awake, trying hard to become comfortable. She gave up and thought about the picture some more. Suddenly she found herself rifling through her phone contacts. 'I guess I'll call Konata and see what's up,' she thought as she clicked the call button.

"Kagami? What's up, you're never up this late" Konata replied sleepily.

"Nothing much, I couldn't sleep…did I just wake you up?" Kagami asked quietly, surprised from hearing the tiredness in Konata's voice.

"Nah, I stay up later than this on a daily basis" Konata said, her voice sounding more awake.

"That sounds like you" Kagami replied, "What's up with you?"

"Just reading my new manga. I'm in-between shows so right now is the best time to read." Konata replied with pride.

"This is what you do instead of studying?" Kagami asked, a little annoyed.

"Awe what's wrong Kagamin," Konata teased, "Why so concerned over little ol' me?"

"No!" Kagami yell-whispered, turning red, "I'm…just annoyed that you're doing this instead of your homework, that's all…I get tired of you copying all the time!"

"Then why do you let me all the time?" Konata teased.

"I just…uggh never mind" Kagami whispered, giving up on the argument.

"Oh Kagamin, I just love your tsun tsun and dere dere sides." Konata teased, "Its so moe."

"Knock it off" Kagami said, mad again.

"Okay okay, no need to get mad," Konata said, laughing and still teasing a bit.

"…whatever…" Kagami said, calming down

"…Hey Kagami?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna hang out tomorrow? My place?"

"Uh…sure, what time?"

"Whenever. My dad will be home all day and he wouldn't mind anyway, you know how he is" Konata said

"All too well…" Kagami replied, shuddering at the thought of Sojiro's perverted eyes on her.

"Aw c'mon, my dad's not that bad…It's not like he's out there on a fetish-fueled crime spree or anything" Konata said

"Yeah," Kagami laughed, "Hey Konata, I'm going to try and sleep again…I'm so tired."

"Okay, goodnight Kagami." Konata said.

"Goodnight Konata" Kagami replied, hanging up her phone and falling asleep.

**Chapter 2:**

"Onee-chan….Onee-chan wake up…Onee-chan…" A voice sounded from a distance.

"Onee-channn…" The voice sounded closer.

"Wake up…" The voice said as Kagami opened her sleepy eyes to see Tsukasa shaking her bed gently to wake her. "Good morning sleepyhead." Tsukasa said smiling, "It's weird that I'm waking you up, usually you're the one to wake me up"

"Good Morning Tsukasa…" A sleepy Kagami replied, "What time is it..?"

"Ten O'Clock" Tsukasa said with a smile, "I would've let you sleep, but Kona-chan called"

"She did…?" Kagami asked sleepily, not remembering last night's conversation.

"Yeah, she was wondering if you were coming over soon." Tsukasa said, "I told her you were sleeping and that I'll have you call her back"

"Oh, thanks Tsukasa" Kagami said, still dazed.

"Anytime, Onee-chan" Tsukasa said, smiling as she got up and left the room. Kagami rolled out of bed and got dressed, and then she called Konata.

"Hello?" Konata asked

"Hey Konata," Kagami said

"Well hello sleepyhead," Konata teased

"Don't push it, I'm still sleepy," Kagami said, getting annoyed.

"Awe someone's grumpy," Konata teased again.

"I said don't push it," Kagami nearly yelled.

"Okay okay, no need to yell Kagamin" Konata laughed and teased a little.

"Uggh, look, can I come over now or not?" Kagami asked, irritated.

"Yeah, if you want," Konata said.

"Okay, I'm on my way" Kagami said and hung up the phone. Before leaving, she looked back at that picture, but paid no mind to the action. She had a quick snack and left the house. It took a bit but she finally got to the Izumi Residence. She walked up and knocked on the door

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kagami asked. The door opened.

"Kagami, did you come here just to see me?" Sojiro said, happy and surprised to see her here.

"What? No I'm here for Konata." Kagami said, a little creeped out.

"I know I was just teasing," Sojiro said, inviting her in, "I'm not that much of a pervert." He added, trailing off on the last word as Kagami was removing her jacket.

"Where's Konata?" Kagami asked, not noticing Sojiro staring for a second.

"Uhhhh oh. Shes in her room," Sojiro said.

"Oh thanks" Kagami said, choosing not to notice him get distracted. She walked away into Konata's room, where she found the little blue-haired otaku sitting on her computer. "Hey Konata, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just checking my email, just hang on a sec and make yourself comfortable." Konata replied, closing a window. Kagami sat on Konata's bed, looking at the games laid neatly on the floor, which was the only thing laid neatly in her entire room.

"There. Done!" Konata said with a smile, and then spun around in her chair to face Kagami, bent over to get right in her face, and said, "Let's play a game."

"Hey, you're too close!" Kagami said, leaning away, "What game did you have in mind?"

Konata grabbed the game nearest her, opened it and held the case with disk inside up to Kagami. "This one," She said excitedly.

Kagami was confused as to why Konata was so excited. This was a one player game, and also a dating sim she has probably played before. "Konata how will we play this..?" Kagami asked.

"You mean how will you play it," Konata said teasingly and put the controller in her lap while putting the game in the console.

"Hey wait I never agreed on the game!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Awe c'mon It'll be fun. Just use my saved game." Konata said.

Kagami, not wanting to argue with Konata, seeing as she already set all this up, said "Ok fine," and selected Konata's profile.

"I'll be right back, just play without me okay?" Konata said, getting up and walking out of the door.

"Oh ok," Kagami said, tailing off when she realized she just said that to an empty room.

**Chapter 3:**

'Okay I guess I'm supposed to continue playing…' Kagami thought. The character appeared on the screen. 'Oh this must be the girl I'm supposed to get to like me, huh?...hey wait a minute!' Kagami thought as she saw that the character looked nearly exactly like her. 'Leave it to Konata to make ME in a game. Oh well, at least I can make myself happy…in the game…' Kagami thought to herself

'Man, where is Konata, she's taking forever; I've already gotten through like 18 trivia questions' Kagami thought. Konata walked in just as Kagami finished the 20th trivia question. "Sorry it took so long, I brought you tea." Konata said.

"Huh? That was…nice…Konata this is unlike you" Kagami said cheerfully surprised, then added, agitated, "What're you up to?"

"Nothing, why so suspicious Kagamin?" Konata teased, "Enjoyin' the game?"

"Yeah, it's okay" Kagami said, not wanting to ask why she is in the game.

"Yeah, it's a good one. It's got tough trivia, good minigames, and even a character customization system." Konata said.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that…" Kagami started, "Why am I in this game…?"

"Oh that? Well this is like my 8th time through the game, and I ran out of character ideas." Konata explained.

"Hm. Makes sense." Kagami said.

"Oh you're at this level's minigame," Konata said, "Wow Kagamin, you're really good at trivia."

"Yeah, I guess." Kagami replied, "Okay so what am I supposed to do now?"

"Just get to the coffee shop, get the order, and get back in the allotted time, then sit back and enjoy." Konata said with a wink.

"Okay so I do this….then this….and there!" Kagami said, "That was pretty easy, Konata."

"Yeah that's one of the easier ones, just watch the cut scene." Konata said. Kagami watched and sipped her tea, noticing the game version of her also had tea. 'Hm. Weird,' she thought to herself. She let it slide. 'How could Konata know when this character would have tea? She wouldn't….Konata's kinda close to me…it's kinda nice, to be honest. And the tea she got me…she really didn't have to do that. Come to think of it, with all the time we talked on the phone last night, she probably missed one of the shows she was in-between, and cut out her manga reading. I know I don't say it often, but I'm glad she's my frie-' At that moment, Kagami sat there, dumbstruck. She saw the character on the screen that she has been playing. The protagonist looked just like Konata. "Uh Konata…?" Kagami started, "You play as yourself…?"

"Yeah, why…?" Konata asked

"It's just that…well…your character trying to get my character to like her…isn't that kind of weird to you?" Kagami asked.

"Well yeah at first, but after awhile I kind of warmed up to the idea. I'm pretty open-minded about a lot of things and this was just something I've wanted to try out." Konata said, looking at Kagami.

"I don't understand, Konata, What do you mean by-" Kagami started but was cut off and caught off guard by the characters on the screen kissing each other slowly but passionately. The weather was winter in the game, and their breath was visible between their lips. Konata got closer to Kagami

"Kona…ta…" Kagami said, stunned. Just then, Konata tackled Kagami to the ground, pinned her down, and kissed her slowly and passionately.

**Chapter 4:**

Kagami was so stunned she didn't know what just happened. 'Konata…is kissing me…? Why would she…? She couldn't like me that way…I mean it is kind of obvious that she's at least bisexual, but she always fawn over Miyuki…I'm usually there just to tease and mess with to the point of aggravation. Okay, I'll admit, she is nice to me a lot…like today…and like that time we went to that concert…and Tsukasa did say she missed me that day I cancelled to see Ayano and Misao….Sure she teases me a lot, but she really only teases me…Unless she's commenting on Miyuki, usually out of jealousy. With me it's…different. She only taunts me as much as she does, only taunts me the way she does…in fact, I can't remember a time she's physically touched any other friend but me…Konata does like me…a lot…and I…?' Kagami thought to herself lightning fast as the kiss continued,

'Well Kagami, do you? Don't you have fun with Konata? Don't you enjoy being around her?...I don't enjoy it. She aggravates me constantly and I never can have fun with her around…Isn't that the case? Well then why didn't you stay home today? If being around Konata is so awful, why didn't you stay home? Better yet, why did you choose classes just to be with her more often? Admit it, Kagami, you enjoy being around Konata. In fact, she's your closest friend, isn't that right? Half the time you two are closer than you and Tsukasa, and you both are twins. You know it's true. It makes sense why Konata would like you this way. You two act basically like a couple, being all sweet to each other, aggressively cute when she makes you upset and cheerfully surprised to the point of blushing whenever she's nice to you. Don't believe me? Open your eyes, Kagami. She's still on top of you kissing you. You haven't stopped her yet. If you really didn't like her the same way she is showing, you would've pushed her off way before now, instead of even thinking of how you feel about her.'

Kagami's brain was as silent as she was, trapped under Konata and still being kissed. Finally, she had one thought: 'I like Konata'. Konata released the kiss and looked at Kagami who was pinned under her.

"Well…How was that…?" Konata teased with a wink and a smile.

'Actually, thinking back, it felt amazing' Kagami thought, but instead said, "Konata…I think I like you…a lot" but then snapped back to herself and quickly added, "But that was completely out-of-the-blue! I never told you to kiss me out of nowhere Konata!" By now, Kagami's face was redder than ever.

Konata said "My Tsundere's back!" with excitement and laughter.

Kagami cooled down. "Konata..." she said, and then asked, "Do you want to be my girlfriend…?"

"Well…Okay, as long as I get to have round two with you" Konata said teasingly, as Kagami jumped back shocked. A loud thumping sound was heard right then, which startled Kagami even more. After about a minute, Konata said, "That was for you, dad," loud enough for Sojiro to hear.

"He was spying?" Kagami asked, even more shocked.

"Yeah, well, he never likes to be left out of a game." Konata said, teasingly.


End file.
